The Return of Black Hood – A Riverdale Story
by magizi753
Summary: Is Black Hood really dead? Betty will find it out - at a nightmarish place.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Black Hood – A Riverdale Story**

Betty woke up in complete darkness. She couldn't see or hear anything. She could only feel. Feel the brutal pain in her body. Her back, her head, everything seemed to be aching. But that was nothing compared to what followed: fear that quickly turned to panic. „Where am I?", she cried nervously. Then she smelled the stench in the air. It was disgusting. She was on the brink of puking.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. They seemed far away, yet she realized that they were coming closer to her. „Who could that be?", she wondered.

Then she saw a dim light which became brighter and brighter. A few seconds later she noticed that it was a flashlight carried by the person who approached her.

„Who are you! Tell me!", she shouted bravely.

„Don't be afraid, Betty! It's only me. Dilton Doiley."

„Dilton Doiley?"

He was the leader of the scout group in Riverdale. After reaching the girl he asked her calmly. „What do you remember, Betty?"

„I was sitting in our principal's room. But he wasn't there. Instead, I remember you, Dilton. You were there."

„Yes, somebody told us to go to Mr. Weatherbee. But when we arrived there, he wasn't there. So we waited in his room."

„I don't understand it. How did we get here after waiting in Mr. Weatherbee's room?"

„Well, I see only one possible answer."

„Which one, Dilton?"

„Mr. Weatherbee is Black Hood."

„Our principal is this horrible criminal? The man who terrorized our town? The man who almost killed my best friend's dad?"

„Yes, I think so. I never believed that it was our janitor Mr. Svenson."

„Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

„You better do, Betty."

„But why should he take us to this strange place?"

„Because he must have felt that I was on the brink of revealing his second identity. I'm so angry with myself that I drank the water that he gave me."

„So you think he drugged us?"

„Yes. He definitely drugged us."

„But I can't remember drinking anything."

„But you're here, Betty."

„Yes, I'm here." Betty got up and looked around. „What kind of place is this, anyway?"

„It's an ancient cave which is full of waste."

„Oh. Now I understand why it stinks so much."

„Yes, the smell is really bad. But you get used to it. By the way, when you were sleeping, I was looking for an exit."

„And did you find one, Dilton?"

„No. I only found that we're not alone. This cave has some more inhabitants: rats. I think the waste has attracted them."

Betty moved closer to Dilton. „Rats? I hate rats!"

„Me, too. But don't be afraid, Betty. I will protect you."

Then he put his arm around her. She didn't refuse it.

„Thanks, Dilton. I'm glad that I'm not alone with rats in this cave."

„I'm glad to help you, Betty."

„It's a little bit strange", Betty said after a while. „In Jughead and Archie I have had two heroic friends. But now in my darkest hour it's you, Dilton, who is by my side."

„Yes, I know. Jughead and Archie are much more attractive than me, the ugly nerd. With such handsome boyfriends, why should you even look at me, Betty?"

„I'm sorry that I didn't pay the attention that you deserve, Dilton. But believe me: I never regarded you as a nerd. You are a scout, which makes you someone whose mission is to help and protect other people. That's a noble and selfless thing that I appreciate a lot."

„You can't imagine how happy I am to hear this, Betty, because I have always admired you. You are so sweet and pure. A role model in every way. The best thing that Riverdale has ever produced. So much better than maple sirup."

Dilton pulled Betty closer to him, while slowly moving his lips to Betty's.

„No!", Betty suddenly shouted and stood up. „Don't do that! Don't kiss me!"

„But why? You aren't anyone's girlfriend at the moment! And I love you!"

„But I don't love you, Dilton!"

„Oh. I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't want to push you."

„Okay."

„Do you want one of my pills, Betty?"

„What kind of pills?"

„Oh, they are good. They help me calm down when I'm stressed out."

„Okay."

Dilton took a pill out of his pocket. „There you are, Betty."

Betty reached out her hand and accepted Dilton's pill. „Thank you."

Then she put it into her mouth. But just before she swallowed it, she felt a strange emotion in her stomach. Her gut feeling told her not to eat this pill. Because what if this pill was the reason why she couldn't remember anything? What if Dilton Doiley was Black Hood?

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of Black Hood – A Riverdale Story (Chapter 2)**

„No, Dilton Doiley can't be Black Hood!", Betty thought. „He's much too thin and much too small."

Then she swallowed the pill.

But Mr. Weatherbee? Is he a more likely candidate? You don't become a principal if you are crazy, do you?

„Hey Dilton. Why do you think that Mr. Weatherbee is Black Hood?"

„First of all, like Black Hood he's got a strict moral code. Maybe he couldn't stand watching all the rotten things that are happening in Riverdale. Maybe he thought that it was time to act. Maybe he thought that talking wasn't enough anymore. Imagine how many examples of bad behavoiur a principal like him has to hear day after day. Maybe he became aware how helpless he was and this feeling of impotence piled up so much that he exploded."

„Yeah, maybe", Betty answered slowly. She felt strangely tired and wondered if this was good or bad. She tried hard to concentrate so that she could put the next question into words.

„And how could he bring us her without being noticed? And without help?"

„Well, perhaps he HAD help."

„By whom?"

„By his staff, the teachers. Maybe his secretary."

„This sounds like a conspiracy."

„Maybe it is."

„I don't know. I only know that I want to get out of this place. Will you help me, Dilton?"

She tried to prove her determination by taking some quick steps but the weakness in her bones made it difficult.

„Phew. This pill is really strong...", Betty groaned.

„I'm sorry, Betty. I just wanted to take your fear away."

„You better take ME away, Dilton! Away from this place! Come on! Give me some light!"

„Of course. You can have my flashlight, Betty."

„Thanks, Dilton."

When Betty took this tool, she wondered how heavy it was. Or was it her who was too weak?

„I think I need a rest", Betty admitted after a few seconds.

„That's okay, Betty. Take your time."

The girl sat down on the ground. But soon sitting wasn't enough. She wanted to lie, she wanted to sleep.

„Dilton. I ...", were the last words before Betty fell asleep.

When she woke up and opened her eyes, she was blinded by the light. But this light didn't come out of Dilton's flashlight. It was daylight. The next thing she noticed were the trees around her.

„Where am I?", Betty asked, still in a daze.

„You're safe, Betty!", she heard Dilton say. „Because I saved you."

„So you finally found a way out of that cave?"

„Yes, I did. I followed the rats that led me out of our prison. Then I carried you here. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to carry you home."

„Don't apologize, Dilton. I'm very thankful for what you did", Betty said and touched Dilton's arm softly. „Do you have any idea where we are?"

„No, I'm sorry. I'm a bad scout."

„Don't say that. I'm sure you will find a way home. I believe in you."

„Thank you, Betty. That's all I need to know. With your faith in me and your help I will find a way."

„I'm afraid that I can't help you very much."

„Don't be so hard on you. You're a smart girl. You're a second Nancy Drew!"

„No, I'm not."

Betty suddenly remembered that Black Hood knew about her childhood obsession with this girl detective. Now she wondered if Dilton mentioned her name by chance.

„Dilton, did you know that I was a Nancy Drew fan when I was a child?"

„No, I didn't. And how could I? We hardly spoke to each other."

Well, speaking was not the only way to find out things, Betty thought and shivered. Was she really safe here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Betty studied Dilton's slender body critically looking for answers. She stopped at his glasses. If he had wanted to wear a mask, he would have had to take them off. But could he have seen at all without them? Could he have acted like a criminal without them? No, this boy definitely didn't fit the description of Black Hood.

But what if he had help? What if he had some assistants who did his dirty work? Okay, he wasn't as powerful as Mr. Weatherbee, but possibly he was clever enough to make some people work for him. Maybe he blackmailed someone to act as Black Hood while Dilton himself was only Black Hood's brain and distorted voice.

But if Dilton was really Black Hood, what was his plan? He could have done anything he wanted with her. But apparently he didn't. So it couldn't be his plan to harm her. So what was it? Or didn't he have any plan at all? In any case, wandering around in a forest didn't really look like a plan. Nevertheless, Betty somehow felt that it was better to quit him. Everything seemed at least a little bit creepy. And the memory of his advances didn't make her feel better.

„What's the matter, Betty? Why are you so quiet?", Dilton asked.

„Nothing. I'm just thinking about a way to get home."

„Then you better think fast because it's getting dark."

„Yes, I see. But we shouldn't act rashly. We should make a plan."

„Okay."

„Hmm. How about climbing a tree? On top of it we would have a much better view. Maybe we will be able to spot the lake."

Betty was very pleased with her idea because while Dilton was climbing a tree, she could easily leave him. She wouldn't have to worry about any kind of resistance or fight.

„Well. I'm not sure", Dilton answered. Obviously he didn't share Betty's enthusiasm for her idea.

„Why, Dilton? Are you afraid of heights? Do you want ME to climb the tree?"

Or was climbing a tree not a part of his mysterious plan?

„No, of course not. I will do the climbing and you wait here."

„Yes, my hero." Betty tried to sound as sincerely as possible. At the same time she hoped that Dilton wouldn't regard her smile as mockery.

Dilton looked for a tree that seemed suitable. Betty enjoyed his search and his agony of choice. After almost a minute Betty thought it was time to help him. „Why don't you take that one over there?"

The tree that she pointed to wasn't very tall. But it seemed relatively easy to climb because its branches started quite low. And since height wasn't top priority, she was quite content with her choice. She hoped that Dilton would agree.

„Okay, Betty. I'll climb that tree", Dilton said and paused for a moment as if he expected a drum roll. Then he seized the first branch and pulled himself higher. After some groaning and moaning he stood on the branch. With pride in his eyes he looked down on Betty and declared: „That was easy."

„Fine. Because there are quite a few more branches to come."

„No problem."

But it was. His determination, however, was so huge that he slowly but surely took one step after the other until he was more than five meters high. Betty decided that it was high enough. So she started her escape.

„Bye, Dilton!", she said quietly.

It took the boy quite a while to realize what Betty was doing. From a distance she could hear his faint complaints, which made her smile. This boy could never compete with Jughead or Archie.

After some minutes Betty began to lose her good mood. She was still in the forest while it was getting darker and darker. She thought about climbing a tree herself, but soon abandoned this thought. That wouldn't help her. Nobody would help her. She started to regret having left Dilton behind. After all, he didn't treat her badly. And what was so evil about an attempted kiss?

One hour passed by and Betty was still in the forest, which now had become a dark forest, a scary forest. She couldn't see anymore what was further away than 20 meters. Instead she could only hear. She had to hear. There was no escape from hearing all the sounds around her. And these sounds were away from being pleasant. She imagined animals that were creeping around her. Wild animals. Beasts. But it turned out to be even worse.

„Hello? Who's there?", she asked fearfully into the dark.

No answer.

The sounds came closer. Then she saw a silhouette. It belonged to a man.

„Hello? Please say something!"

No answer.

Suddenly she spotted another silhouette. Another silent silhouette.

„Please! Stop terrifying me!"

No answer.

A third silhouette appeared. Now Betty was surrounded by three scary figures who slowly and silently walked towards her. They encircled her as if she was their prey. Did they carry sticks in their hands?

„Ah!", Betty suddenly cried. Her heart almost stopped beating. „No, this can't be true! This must be a nightmare!" But there was denying it: All these figures wore black hoods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Suddenly the three Black Hoods stopped moving. What were they waiting for?

Betty felt that this was the moment to run away. But fear paralyzed her feet, paralyzed her mind. She couldn't move. She just stared at these faceless creatures around her. Waiting for something to happen.

Then she heard a voice. It came from far away. But still she could understand it. It was calling her name. Betty! Was this the voice that would wake her up from this nightmare? „Please, make me wake up!", she pleaded quietly. But everything seemed so real. And nothing changed. She was still in the middle of this horrible situation.

Betty! The voice became louder.

„Yes! I am here! Come and take me away from here!", Betty answered, still too softly to be heard.

Betty!

Suddenly she noticed that the three black men were moving again. But they didn't move in her direction. No. They were leaving.

Betty!

Then she realized the caller's voice. It was Jughead.

„Jughead! I am here!", she shouted. Now she was hopeful that she would be heard.

„Betty!" The voice became more excited. A moment later she saw her ex-boyfriend running towards her. But he was not alone. She recognized Sweet Pea. Next to him was Joaquin. Jughead had brought his friends from the Southside-Serpents gang to rescue her. She felt incredibly relieved and happy.

„Jughead!"

The girl ran into his arms, which held her close to their owner.

„Oh Betty. I'm so glad that I've found you."

„Not as happy as I am about it", Betty said and kissed him passionately. He returned her caresses. She wished that time could stand still at that moment. But she also knew that in the long run reality couldn't be wiped away. So she stopped the kissing to tell him what had happened.

„You were surrounded by three Black Hoods?", Jughead asked doubtingly. „Then I conclude that we arrived just in time."

„You absolutely did."

„Do you know who these people were, Betty?"

„No. It was too dark. And they didn't say a word. So I can't say anything about them, I'm afraid."

„Don't worry, Betty. We will get them."

The next day everybody assembled in the auditorium of the Riverdale High School. Betty was sitting next to Archie, who beckoned his friend Veronica, who had just entered.

„Veronica! We're here!"

While Betty saw Veronica approaching them, she smiled contentedly because this was a special day. A day that would put an end to the Black Hood Story.

„Hi Archie! Hi Betty!", Veronica greeted her friends. „Do you have an idea why there is this assembly today?"

„Yes", Betty answered. „Jughead wants to tell something important to everybody at this school."

„Could you be more precise, please?", Veronica asked her.

„I could, but I prefer telling you to wait and see."

„Archie?", Veronica said appealingly.

„No, sorry", the boy answered.

„Okay." Veronica sat down and scowled while Betty enjoyed looking at the audience. She saw Mr. Weaterbee who was standing next to some of his teachers. They seemed to have a heated discussion. Then she turned around to see Dilton Doiley. He was sitting next to the other scouts. When their eyes met, she could see his nervousness. Obviously he had a bad conscience.

Finally Jughead appeared. Slowly he went up to the rostrum. Everybody in the huge room became silent because his speech was about to begin. You could feel the tension in the air and almost see all the unanswered questions in the faces of the people. What was he going to say? Would he really talk about Black Hood?

„Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm sure that you wonder why I am here today. Me, the outsider, the serpent. What could I offer you? I will tell you what that is. It's the truth. The truth about Black Hood."

There was a murmur in the auditorium. Jughead waited until it stopped. Then he continued.

„A lot of you doubt that Mr Svenson was the true Black Hood. But today I'm gonna tell you: You're wrong. Mr. Svenson lived and died as Black Hood and nobody else did. You don't have to be afraid that this monster will ever come back. Thank you for your attention."

Then he left the stage and joined his gang. Together they left the auditorium.

Betty stayed seated remembering what had happened that day. Suddenly she saw Dilton standing right in front of her.

„Hey, Betty. I just wanted to repeat how sorry I am for what I did to you. I was really cruel to you. My scouts shouldn't have frightened you so much. Please take into account that everything I did was done out of love."

„I'll try", Betty answered.

„Fine", Dilton said.

Then Betty got up and said. „And now excuse me, Dilton! Jughead is waiting for me."

The end.


End file.
